


Flames

by bindedlies



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bindedlies/pseuds/bindedlies
Summary: Alan invited Hippolyta over for drinks.
Relationships: Alan Scott/Hippolyta (Wonder Woman)
Kudos: 1





	Flames

Flames

Regretfully, she had agreed to the drinks. Drinks never mixed right with her, considering her past and her soon-to-be future. After a big fight, he had pulled her to the side. Gripping her shoulder as he asked her to stay for some drinks.

She had half expected all the boys to be there. Perhaps another friendly game of poker or even a lovely gathering with her men. It had just been Alan in his penthouse when she arrived. 

The first thing she had done was compliment the many boxes that laid around his rather large home a top of the GBC tower in Gotham. He had explained Jennifer was his helper, and he had lost time after her death. Familiar with a child’s death, she had hugged him.

The tears and laughs that followed through the many drinks the two shared, reminiscing on their past and Hippolyta spilling some secrets on Ted led them to the couch.

He had popped in Johnny Chamber’s movie of the team back in the 40’s. Amazed at the lost footage found, she watched intently even in her almost tipsy state. Amazons had a high alcohol tolerance, so Alan was far more gone than she.

“I didn’t think you drank alcohol.” She said, playing with the lantern’s gold locks as he sat on the floor in front of the couch. He was nursing another bottle as she ran her fingers through his hair. “Well, since Ted quit drinking, and cigarettes were going to put me in the grave before 122... It seemed the better of two evils.” He had taken a swig, placing his head on the couch between her open thighs. His normally slicked back hair still covered in gel but shaped out of place by her nails had brushed along her inner thigh as he did so, locking his perfect sky blue eyes onto her royal blue ones. “How did you deal with Molly’s death?” 

The question left tension in the air as soft trumpets were played over the TV’s speakers. Images of the final moments of the JSA had flashed on the screen, leaving that tension as a melancholy fever dream as she heard the lantern sigh. “I didn’t, and I didn’t with Jennifer or you, and I won’t with Ted or Jay.” His words slurred on his pronunciation of the D’s. An almost cute stutter to the Queen. “That doesn’t seem healthy.” Her fingers found his hair again, but their eyes never left each other. 

“Ted took your death hard, Jay too.” He had whispered, “We’re all just so happy to see you home.” Her nails found the sides of his face, where his sideburns would be if he didn’t shave. Scratching at the prickly skin as they sat in almost silence except for the hum of everyday nightlife in Gotham right outside the balcony door. “I guess...” He had continued, his fingers covering hers on his face. “Watching Ted go through what he did for you, him not even picking up the phone and we only seeing him when we eventually would get fed up and knock on his door... and when he did come out, it seemed like an entirely different person.” Hippolyta’s eyebrows had knitted together in confusion, but continued to listen.

“I didn’t want to change because I was hurt or mad at the world for something nobody could control. I wouldn’t want for anyone to become that way for me, so I don’t become that way for them.” He had finished, another sigh left his mouth as he took his final swig. “Not even for anyone I love, like you or Molly... or Jenny. Todd calls me a monster; and maybe I am one.”

“That doesn’t make you a monster, five eyes and seven limbs would make you a monster.” She attempted to lighten the mood, giving him a small smile as she just held his face. “When Diana died, my punishment for interfering was you, and I thank the Gods everyday for giving me a chance to meet my boys.” She chuckled as she pulled at his cheek.

His laughter had filled the room soon enough, her small jokes and quips had given him a bright smile. He had moved to the couch next to her, giving her enough room to throw her feet on him sideways on the couch. “I always loved that about you.” He said, his smile never leaving his face. “... and what is that?” She had asked, her face dropping. 

“Your amazing ability to light up a room and dim if it ever made anybody uncomfortable. You truly know how to make people happy, even without your jokes. Your presence is enough. Though... I doubt you pray about us /Everyday/...” 

She had curled onto him, laying her head on his shoulder as he spoke to her. “You made me so happy. For once, I was Polly... not Queen Hippolyta or Diana’s mother for once. I was my own person, and I wouldn’t trade that for the world.”

“I am going to have to ask... Why Ted then?” The question wasn’t abnormal, on a team full of superpowered heroes, she had chosen the mortal man in the cat suit. “It was him or that malaka Terry Sloane...” She chuckled, his hand had found her shin as his thumb danced on the outer part. “Yeah? Why not Jonathan or... Jay?” 

“Jay had Joan.”

“and...?”

“Jonathan wasn’t my type, Libby had told me he had hit her once a few years ago. I am happy that I chose good, even if it was a little strange.”

“Strange? Nothing strange about the Queen of the Amazons choosing a boxer from Brooklyn to be her beau.”

“Who do you think I should’ve chose then? You?” She annunciated the you with a small hit to his chest with her backhand. 

She could feel the small laugh he gave with how close she was, the silence answering her question. “Alan.” 

Their kiss was not abnormal either, they had kissed before but neither of them had chose to remember it for the sake of Ted. Even as her and Ted were broken up, Hippolyta had fought with herself for years over that kiss- and her decision to tell Ted had fallen flat when she had to leave after her eight years with him. She should’ve told him when they had gotten back together after their spat over “the thing.”

Alan’s body produced copious amounts of heat, his starheart as she had remembered. But now; sitting here on top of the lantern himself, with his hand down her back and their lips locked. She could feel the heat rising from him. She had almost chalked it up to the alcohol, but the two knew why they were there. They had always wanted this, this moment of silence as the two let out the years of tension between them. Thoughts of her holding him as his nightmares invaded him and that single kiss one night in his JSA study after a well played game of poker clouded her mind as they continued. 

Breaking the kiss with Hippolyta now sitting on him, the heavy panting that followed was cut short by the Queen. “Thank you for making me feel like Polly again.” It was his turn for his hands to find her face, cupping it between his big strangely soft hands. “You will always be Polly, with or without us.” He pecked her lips, lingering there for a brief second. “You will always be our girl.”


End file.
